Taste of their own Medicine
by BabyTurtle4235
Summary: my first story! just going to be max 5 chapters, just showing what happens if the stools go too far on a prank.
1. The stealing

_**Hello, everyone! This is BabyTurtle4235! I'd just like to say that this is my first ever story and that I would appreciate any feedback in the comments! Feel free to say whatever you like! (Unless it's death threats) :)**_

'Come on, where is it?' Annabeth said as she searched through her desk, why did she have to be so messy? She thought as she found yet another building design for the Olympus library. 'Percy would be heartbroken if he found out I lost it, he spent so long with Hephaestus making it.'

'Making what?' Malcolm asked, walking into the cabin.

Annabeth snapped around.

'Oh nothing,' she said sheepishly.

'Oh come on Annabeth, if this lost thing is important to Percy, then he's going to be mad that you lost it.' Malcolm said.

'And nobody likes a mad Percy.' Annabeth finished, remembering the last time someone made Percy mad.

'Exactly, so what is it that you lost?'

'So you know that sapphire ring I always wear,'

'Yeah…' Malcolm answered uneasily.

'Well I took it off to help Katie with her gardening, and now I can't find it! And Percy says he has a surprise for me at 6:00pm! THAT'S IN 10 MINUTES!' Annabeth yelled, clearly getting flustered.

Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure I saw the stolls running away with a shiny blue object. Oh jeez, if I had known it was your ring, I would have beaten those two to a pulp.'

Those two jerks, I'll get them back! Annabeth thought, already thinking of a plan.

'I'll just go meet Percy, tell him what happened and then I'll let you beat them up' Annabeth said, relieved to know the possible where abouts of her beloved ring.

Time skip to meeting with Percy

Annabeth walked slowly to the lake and saw a Percy with a giant grin on his face.

'Whatever you're thinking of doing, just know there will always be punishments' warned Annabeth.

'What, me? No!' Percy tried for innocent, by fail miserably. He quickly gave Annabeth a small kiss, then noticed the troubled look on her face.

'What's wrong wise girl?' said a concerned Percy.

'The stolls took my ring,' Annabeth sadly said while showing him her bare hand.

'I'll show those two-' Growled Percy

'Ha, I think Malcolm has already taken that role seaweed brain. But yelling at them never stops them from doing it again.' Annabeth sighed. Her, and everyone in camp was desperate for the stolls to stop pranking everyone, especially since last time, the Zeus cabin got turned pink (by accident, of course).

'Why don't we give them a taste of their own medicine?' grinned Percy

Annabeth smirked, 'that's exactly what I was thinking.'


	2. The Planning

_**Hello again! Once again feel free to review or pm me. If you have any questions then just send them though to me. But for now,**_

 _ **Q: What did the hotdog say when it crossed the finish line first?**_ __ _ **  
A: I'm the weiner**_

'Stolls! Give me back my ring now!' Annabeth confronted the twins.

'B-B-BUT we need it for art!' Travis whispered the last part.

'For WHAT?!'

'Travis is trying to make a jewellery flower for Katie.' Connor scoffed.

'So is it ok if we use your ring? We promise to get you another one!' Travis said. In the background, Connor was vigorously nodding his head.

'NO!' shouted Annabeth.

'Well, too bad, it's already glued in so-'

'TRAVIS AND CONNOR, YOU HAVE OFFICALY GONE TOO FAR! THAT WAS MY ENGAGEMENT RING!'

'Oops, soz mam!' Connor apologised

'You better watch your back from now on.' Annabeth growled. And then she stormed off.

Inside the Poseidon Cabin, Annabeth is pointing to a map of the Hermes Cabin.

'So, if we put the bucket here, and then put the dye and glitter there, then when the boys step on X, we will be alerted.' Annabeth said, pointing to various places on the map.

'Well, we have to put some sort of blanket underneath so that the floor doesn't become pink.'

'You know what, that was actually kind of smart. One kiss for you.' That was how all their planning or studying went. Whenever Percy said something smart or correct, he won himself a kiss.

Anyway, this prank is great! The boys will be humiliated in front of everyone!' Percy exclaimed. 'But how are we going to explain it to Chiron?'

'Oh, we'll tell him what's going on, and you can use your puppy dog eyes.'

'Why don't we go now?'

'Sure' Percy said. They packed up their map, and walked over to the Big house, to find Chiron playing pinochle with Mr D.

'Hey Chiron, do you mind if we humiliate the Stolls in front of the whole camp?


	3. The Setting up

Percy ran to bunker 9, to ask Leo for some strong rope.

'Hey man, I need some rope for a prank. I and Annabeth are going to prank the Stolls because they are too annoying. So do you have, like extra thin, extra strong rope?'

'Waitwaitwaitwait, wait. You and ANNABETH are pranking the stolls?'

'Yeah…'

'Ok, I have some rope.' Leo goes hands Percy the rope. 'But first, you have to tell me the prank.'

'well we are going to get Annabeth to lead the boys into their cabin, then when they stand a certain spot, a net will capture them and hang them upside down. Then we all (the seven) attack them with pink dye, feathers and glitter. Then the rope will lead them out to the campfire, where we will gather every from camp around, and then make to boys apologise.' Percy explained. 'Also, could help us set up the wire going to the campfire?'

'Wow, you guys should do pranks more often! Of course, I'll set it up for ya.'

Percy and Annabeth soon had told Leo, Piper, Jason and Nico about the prank, and they were all gathered in the Hermes Cabin. Piper walked in, carrying a truckload of glitter.

'How-'Leo started

'Don't ask.' She said glaring at Leo.

Yes, mam.'

So anyway, when is this prank going to happen?'

'In about 30 minutes' Annabeth said, looking at her watch. 'Well, we better start getting set up!'

They all took positions while Leo set up his rope contraption.

'So wait, when you press the button, the rope captures the boys?' Percy said quizzically.

'Yes and then when you press the button again, the droid on the top will start zooming everywhere, all over camp.' Leo finished.

'Wow, truly are a repair boi.'(A/N: yes I just said that) Piper said while ruffling Leo's hair.

'I think it's time for Annabeth to go get the boys!' Piper said.

Everyone hid in their corners, smiling and anticipating what the next few minutes are going to hold.

5 minutes later, Annabeth walked in with the twins.

'So what is it you wanted to show us again?' Travis asked.

'Something about Luke?' pressed Connor.

'Oh, you'll see…' Annabeth said slyly. 'NOW LEO!'

*click*

'HEY-' the twins exclaimed.

*vroouup* (the sound of rope catching the feet of the twins, don't question it)

'3-2-1-' mouthed Percy. 'ATTACK!'


	4. The Pranking

_**Hi, everyone! Thanks, soo much to ekse123, LoneAuthoress, PoppyOhare and everyone else for following and reviewing! This is my first Fanfic, so this means a lot to me :)**_

' _3-2-1-'_ mouthed Percy. 'ATTACK!'

'AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' everyone ran out of their hiding spots and started ferociously throwing their chosen 'decorations'. Annabeth and Piper had pink food dye mixed with water. Leo and Jason had pink feathers. And lastly, Percy and Nico had pink glitter. (A/N: I think we all know that glitter goes EVERYWHERE)

The stolls tried to protest:

'Hey!'

'Oi'

'Wha-'

But they always just got loaded with more and more pink decorations.

'Stap!'

'Please!'

Percy stepped back 'Ok, guys, do they look pink-asized enough?!' he asked.

'Hang on!' Piper quickly took a feather from Jason. 'Just the cherry on top, or should I say feather on top!' Piper giggled.

'Ok Leo, I think it's time.' Annabeth instructed.

*click*

The drone on the top immediately started zooming around the camp, first going over the archery, then volleyball, then to the lake, then hovered at the campfire. The stolls had turned bright red, almost blending with the pink. People pointed to the pink blob, obviously curious to what it is.

'wwwwweeeeeeeeeOOoOOOOOooOOOOOOOOeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww'

The drone then let off a piercing alarm, its noise ringing all over the valley, to get the whole camps' attention.

'PLEASE COME TO THE CAMPFIRE IMMEDIATELY!' it shouted.

Soon everyone had gathered around the campfire and were laughing at the strange sight that was the Stolls.

'Ok stolls, this is your payback! Say sorry for taking my engagement ring!' Annabeth shouted.

'Sorry, for tak-'Connor started.

'Say sorry for putting chocolate bunnies on our roof!' Katie said sadly.

'Sor-'Travis tried.

'And putting blue dye in our shampoo!' Drew yelled

'And painting my bedroom red!' Percy said.

'And putting plastic spiders in our cabin' Malcolm said

'And for taking my glasses! I can't see without them!' Jason shouted.

'And for making my diet coke explode! Stupid Kalum and tom!' Dionysus added.

'And for setting of the monster attack alarm, when it was just a deer!' Chiron shouted.

'Ok, ok, OK! We apologise for pranking all of you…' Connor quietly said.

'What was that?' Annabeth said smirking.

'WE APOLOGISE FOR PRANKING ALL OF YOU! WE WERE JUST TRYING TO HAVE SOME FUN!' Travis shouted angrily.

'You can have fun in other ways than pranking people!' Nico countered.

'Like dating!' Drew and Katie shouted. Katie blushed.

'WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN! NOW GET US OUT OF THIS!'

*click*

The stolls ran away, straight to the showers, although they would be finding glitter for weeks, maybe months, as a reminder to stop pranking.

Annabeth gave Percy a kiss.

'I think we did it!'


	5. AN

A/N: hello! Sorry if that story was too short. It was just a beginner story.

I am working on a sequel to TotoM, and hopefully it will be out by Sunday! (the 2nd of October)

It will be called The Prank War, and basically, the stolls didn't learn their lesson -_-

Everyone will be pranking against eachother! Fun!

So anyway thank you so much for reading!

BabyTurtle4235


End file.
